


Heatwave

by elsiecarson



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Hot Weather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: Persephone and Hades get a visit from Zeus and for once the visit isn't an unpleasant one. Persephone is happy she can develop a relationship with her father. Not true to myth.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Persephone lies back across the big four poster bed that she and Hades share. The heat is getting to her. Suddenly Hades flumps onto the bed, next to her. There is sweat beading on his brow. He hasn’t been overexerting himself, but wearing black during a heat wave doesn’t help either. “It’s far too hot.” Hades mumbles. Right now even talking requires too much energy in this heat.

“Well I’m sure you wearing black is not helping the situation any.” Persephone says as she props her head up on one hand and looks at her husband. For the Lord of the Underworld he often misses obvious things. 

“You’re cheeky. It’s a good thing I love you so much.” Hades says as he mops his brow with the sleeve of his shirt under his toga.

“Hades, that is disgusting.” Persephone says frowning at her husband. He does have some terribly disgusting habits. Suddenly there’s a knock at the door. They’re not expecting company today. Persephone gets worried. Unexpected arrivals are usually not good in the Underworld. Sometimes even expected arrivals create unforeseen disasters.

“Come,” Hades calls, in the direction of the closed bedroom door.

“Pardon me, my lord,” Thanatos says as he quietly enters the room. “But your brother, the almighty Zeus has arrived for a visit.”

“He’s here without asking! The nerve! What am I going to do with my little brother? He’s always doing this. He has no manners.” Hades rages. He and his brother, Zeus, don’t exactly get along well together. Next to him, Persephone cringes. She knew she forgot to tell Hades something. His temper is notorious when he isn’t told something. He is in charge and his rules don’t change, even if you’re his wife.

“Actually darling,” Persephone whispers, tapping Hades on the shoulder to get his attention. “I invited father, but I forgot to tell you until right this minute when Thanatos told you. I’m sorry, my love. I should have told you, but you were working on important matters and I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“Well, shall we go and meet my brother in the sitting room then?” Hades asks, his tone instantly becoming softer when he hears Persephone’s voice. For him, Persephone can’t do anything wrong, though he’s not happy that she didn’t inform him. He hates finding things out at the last minute.

“Just let me tidy up a little bit. I feel out of sorts. You should comb your hair out, too. It’s looking a little straggly. Your brother will be all over that.” Persephone says as she sits at her vanity and tidies her hair.

“Pass me the brush then.” Hades says resignedly. He hates his wife telling him what to do, but he knows she’s probably right. Persephone’s hand comes over her left shoulder holding the brush as she passes it to her husband.

After Persephone’s hair is tidy she slips her sandals back on and walks towards the doors. “Are you coming, Hades?” she asks turning back towards him.

“On my way.” Hades says as he sighs. He quickly catches up with his wife and holds her hand as they exit the room.

“Be gentle and kind, Hades. Father wants to talk to you man to man. Just remain calm no matter what he may say to you. He’s trying to make you angry. He wants you to react badly. Just remember that.” Persephone says as they reach the door to the sitting room.

“I’ll try.” Hades whispers as he gently opens the door and allows Persephone to go in ahead of him.


	2. Persephone's Appointment to Council

“Persephone! Hades!” Zeus’ voice booms and echoes across the large room with vaulted ceilings. “You both look well.”

“Hello father,” Persephone says as she walks over and hugs her father and kisses him on the cheek.

“Hello Zeus,” Hades says as he comes up behind Persephone and shakes his brother’s hand.

“A handshake is so formal, Hades. We are brothers after all. Come here.” Zeus says pulling his brother into an awkward hug.

Hades pulls back from the hug quite quickly. He and his brother haven’t gotten along since Hades and Persephone got married, or ever really. He still has trouble covering the emotions he has towards his brother. Persephone clears her throat in the direction of her husband to remind him of his promise to her.

“Why don’t we all sit down?” Persephone says as she sits down daintily in her favourite chair by the fire, which is not currently lit.

“Hades, I’m going to get right to the point. There’s a vacancy on the council of the gods. I want you to have the position. It’s been a long time coming. It’s only fair that you should have the position. You should have had one from the beginning, but I was over-ruled on that particular idea.” Zeus says as he sits down in one of the grand armchairs. He’s tired of his elder brother being left out of things because he’s the Lord of the Underworld.

Hades is shocked at his brother’s proposal. Zeus has never shown any inclination to have him on the council. Persephone finds her voice more quickly than Hades and is quick to praise the decision. “Father, that’s wonderful! Thank you so much! Isn’t it wonderful darling?” Persephone asks turning her attention to Hades.

“Zeus are you sure about this? I don’t want you to make this decision if it’s going to be unpopular.” Hades says cordially. He does not like his brother, but Zeus is still his little brother and Hades does try and protect him as much as he can.

“This was a unanimous decision. The council unanimously voted you onto the present council, since Narcissus resigned in a huff. They’ve also requested that if anyone else resigns that Persephone should be the next one to be put on council.”

“I’m flattered. Thank you, I certainly accept the offer.” Hades says with a genuine smile on his face as Thanatos comes into the room to serve refreshments.

“Father,” Persephone says, speaking up in a small voice. “Surely I’m too young to be on council. I can’t see that that would be a welcome decision.”

“Persephone, the council happen to think that you standing up to your mother and I in order to marry and stay with Hades showed wisdom and courage beyond your relatively young years. Your actions made the gods on the council believe that you could be a good asset. Also, a voice of knowledge may be helpful. There are few of those on council.” Zeus says honestly to his daughter.

“I appreciate your faith in me father. I thought you would never forgive me after I made my decision, but it seems you’ve forgiven both of us.” Persephone says as she elegantly pours ambrosia for the three of them.

“Persephone you are my daughter and I will always love even if I don’t always like the decisions you make. This was your decision to make and so, while I was cross at you for a while at least I knew it was yours and neither your mother nor I had made it for you. You surprised me with your boldness. I wasn’t expecting you to feel so strongly and I overreacted. I should have known that you were perfectly capable of making your own decisions. Your mother kept you so sheltered I was unsure of your ability to do anything, but I don’t doubt that now. You have turned into a wonderful goddess and a beautiful young lady and the council sees your potential. Do you have any idea how proud that makes me to hear that the council trust you? Persephone, none of my other children are half as trustworthy as you are. You are superb!” Zeus says praising his daughter.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you be so complimentary in your life. It’s nice to hear that my little brother has finally learned some manners. I’m actually glad you came, now. It’s cooler in this room than it is in our bedroom. The heat is getting to Persephone and me, I’m afraid. Her mother is either determined to make us freeze or boil. She still doesn’t understand that no matter what she does the situation between Persephone and I won’t change. Is there any way to make her understand?” Hades asks sinking his head into his hands. His sister, Demeter, is less than accommodating for him and his wife than for most other gods and goddesses.

“Not in this millennium, Hades. Demeter is a hard-hearted woman and she doesn’t take well to being gone against, even if it is her elder brother. She hates being second to anybody. I discovered that quickly. Even now she won’t mention your name. She gets on my nerves.” Zeus says grumpily. He wants Demeter to let their daughter live her life.

“Sisters do tend to do that. Actually, siblings in general tend to do that. Gods know I’ve had enough sibling experiences throughout my life to be able to vouch for that.” Hades says teasing his brother.

“And without me you may still have been in father’s stomach waiting for rescue. You take a lot of things for granted, Hades.” Zeus says as he glares at his brother.

“Well, I for one don’t take my wife for granted, unlike my little brother. Although, I have heard that you and Hera are getting along better now. Good for you. Hera’s hardly the easiest person to get along with either.” Hades says as he teases his brother a little more.

“Isn’t that the truth? She gets on my nerves so easily. There’s another lesson: never marry your sister, things don’t turn out well. I just have to live with her now and try not to rile her too often. It’s nice to see that you’re happier Hades. I wouldn’t wish a union like mine on my worst enemy let alone my own brother.” Zeus sighs and his head sinks into his hands.


End file.
